


Drunken Love

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Rupert confesses to Dave but they're both drunk
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Drunken Love

"I guess just one drink is fine" Dave said. However, that one drink became 2, 2 began 3, and it kept going. He just wanted to stay at home but his friend Rupert wanted him to go out for a drink and Dave couldn't find it in his heart to say no.  
"You okay there Dave?" Rupert said. He hadn't been paying attention to how much Dave was drinking as he was terribly drunk.  
"Y-yeah. Although I am feeling a little wooooo" Dave said before falling out of his chair.  
"Uh oh. Guess I better call a Büber" Rupert said, reaching for his phone. He too falls out of his chair.  
Before they knew it, the two were at Dave's house, sitting on his bed.  
"Shouldn't you be at home?" Dave said. Rupert hiccuped.  
"I'll be fine. You're more important anyway" Rupert said.  
"Huh?" Dave said.  
"To be honest Dave" Rupert said. "Since you lost your job, I had a heavy feeling in my heart. Like I lost you forever and then I realized. I was devastated"  
"Huh?" Dave said. Before he knew it, Rupert had climbed on top of him.   
"Rupert….." Dave said blushing.  
"I love you Dave. So much. I didn't know what to do once you left. I don't wanna lose you again" Rupert said. Dave chuckles.  
"You know Rupert? I felt the same way too. All the way back at the police station, I was scared to tell you because I thought you weren't interested in me" Dave said.  
"Of course I'm interested in you, Dave," Rupert said. He holds Dave's chin up using his hand, both of them staring into each other's eyes. Without thinking, Rupert leans in to kiss Dave on the lips. Dave doesn't fight it and kisses Rupert back. Dave pulls Rupert closer as they kiss.  
Once they breath free, the two of them begin to giggle because of how drunk they are.  
"Should we just go to bed?" Dave said.  
"Yeah. That would be great" Rupert said. The two then climbed into bed. Even if they forgot about it in the morning, this moment was perfect.


End file.
